


Faith's First Christmas

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [5]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Ellen Mackenzie Fraser loves to plan a great Christmas Party.





	Faith's First Christmas

The Christmas Party at the Lallybroch was, after her children and her horses, the thing which Ellen Mackenzie Fraser took the most pride of. She would pass weeks thinking in food, decorations and music, driving crazy anyone who happened to sit by her side for more than five minutes. All for be sure her family, friends and the trusted employees at the estate and the distillery made the best memories of it.

But one year, mid-December all her plans had to suddenly come to a halt, when her second son, Jamie, called her to tell that his wife had gone on a dangerous premature labour. Her daughter-in-law and granddaughter were blessedly fine, but they would have to pass some time at the hospital.

‘I’m sorry, Ellen,’ Claire said to her during her Christmas Eve visit, 'I’m so sorry.’

'Sorry for what?’ Ellen asked her

'I know how important is this time of the year for you. I feel guilty you have to be here and not at Lallybroch.’ Claire said bursting on tears.

'Och, Claire, a graidh, don’t be daft.’ Ellen answered Claire, envolving her on a bear hug. 'Nothing is more important now than ye and the lass. Parties can wait.’

'I’ve an idea and I want to know if you’d help me.’ Ellen said some time later to Alistair, Claire’s uncle at the hospital cafeteria.

'Why me and not Brian?’

'I ken Brian and he’s goin’ to think I’m mad.’

'Ooh, a mad idea. Tell me more.’

Claire was released from the hospital after New Year but wee Faith had to stay for three more weeks. When she was finally dischraged, Ellen asked them to go to Lallybroch for the weekend.

'I dinna ken what she’s about.’ Said Jamie to Claire as they packed the car. 'She first didna let us go and now she’s stubbornly asked us to go.’

They found out the answer as they drive to the big house, shinning bright on the cold winter evening, covered on Christmas light. They were received by the unmistakable aromas of roasted turkey, plum pudding and eggnog, while guests on bright coloured jumpers went on their own on the big living room, presided by a huge Christmas tree, presents neatly stacked at its feet.

'Mam, what’s all this?’ Jamie said to Ellen, as she appeared on thr door, to receive them.

'This is Faith’s proper first Christmas.’ Said Ellen, first to her son and then to Claire. 'I ken ye were sad I had to leave my plans, so I decided to carry on with them, but when ye and wee Faith could attend.’

'Ellen, you didn’t have to do all this.’ Said Claire.

'Of course I did.’ Ellen answered, 'Now go to change and join the party.’

The party went on happily as Jamie and Claire received many blessings and good wishes for their new baby. Towards the end of the party, people started to call for Brian to give a speech, as he always did. He went to the front of the Christmas tree, Ellen by his side.

'When Ellen told me what she was planning I honestly thought she had gone mad.’ Laughs began soon enough. 'But now, seeing all of us here- Claire and the wee lass finally at home after gave us the fright of our lives; my brother Alexander and Jared who wouldna have made it on December; Angus’ mam who was still recovering from her hip replacement. I’m happy my wife’s mad ideas. Christmas is for be with the people ye love and as long ye’re doin’ that, there’s no problem if ye’re doin’ it on December or in February. I want to wish ye a verra happy year and I want ye to join me on a toast for my bonny, clever and mad wife, Ellen Fraser’

'For Ellen!’ Everyone on the room shouted at once.


End file.
